1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of wire cable with saving energy of electric conductor. Especially, it relates to a wire cable of electric conductor able to increase the effect of transportation of electricity and decrease (down low) the producing costs to protect the safety of the users.
2. Description of Prior Art
Owing to the demand of human being increasing, the natural souses in the earth are instantly and quickly consumptive. The resolving ways are positive to recovery the usable souse and restrict the assumption of the various naturally souses. In the modern human beings living, the electricity is extremely important. However, the transportations of electricity demand a large quantity of the metals of copper, aluminum, etc. Thus, if we can not influence the transportation of electricity, the quantity of the above mentioned metals of copper, aluminum, etc. can be decreased. It is nature to reach multiple effects of decreasing of the assumption of souses and also decreasing producing costs so as to increase the economical effects.
According to the handbook of World Electric Engineering Handbook and under general situation, insulated PVC wire cable able to durable 600V of Φ1.6 mm (cross section area 2 mm2), their safe electric current is 20 ampere. That is the cross section area of each 1 mm2 able to transport electric current of 10 ampere. Obviously, the efficiency of the transportations of electricity of the metal wire cable with larger cross section area is worse. Thus, it is the topic for the related entrepreneur urgently to endeavour diligently, how to increase the efficiency of the transportations of electricity of the metal wire cable with large cross section area and to decrease the use of large quantity of the metals of copper, aluminum.